This Love
by Willnira
Summary: [LEMON.INUKAG].Las aventuras de Inuyasha...No se comparan con la de aquella modelo de exoticos ojos castaños y oscuro cabello largo...InuKag.


**This Love**

_**Esto es un one-shot y song-fic : ) sacado d' mi sucia mente xD!**_

_**Tiene lemmon U.u y mucho...**_

_**La canción es de maroon 5-this love...**_

_**...Listos? que esperan nOn a leeer..xD!**_

_Summary:_

Las aventuras de Inuyasha...No se comparan con la de aquella modelo de exoticos ojos castaños y oscuro cabello largo...InuKag.

"_Suavemente de morderé tus labios_

_Te haré sangrar un poco_

_Pero descuida esto no es loco"_

Las aventuras de Inuyasha…No se comparaban con la de aquella vez, cerró sus ojos para seguir recordando esa sensación. Una sonrisa maliciosa abundo en su rostro, y sintió como las caricias que ella le hizo que quemaban, los labios le ardían y su dulce recuerdo le era algo inminente, la suave tentación que logro tener esa noche...La mejor de todas las veces.

Esa vez fue una de las mejores, el recordarlo hacia que su piel se enchinara. Lo hacia sentirse excitado; El único que supo de ese acoston fue Miroku…El cual no se sorprendía de que su amigo hiciera eso, era usual en ellos dos conquistar, seducir y acostarse con la víctima claro las dejaban de una manera sutil pero el hecho de que ella fue el que lo dejo...Era...

Furioso bebió otra copa de vino...

Y eso que habían pasado varios meses...Y todavía recordaba sus caricias como si hubieran sido caricias de ayer. Irónico, Miroku a veces lo hallaba pensativo y deducía que era por ella...Por esa hermosa mujer que no sabia donde se encontraba.

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart  
_

El estaba tan alto y sinceramente no reconocía la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor solamente por esa noche, pero lo que si reconoció fue el deseo que abundo en los labios de su querida amante, sus ojos ardían de deseo...Y el caos envergaba en su mente, todo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, acaricio cada parte de su cuello, la hizo llegar a los orgasmos y ella sintió que moriría la inocencia que ella pretendía tener no existía era tan experta como el. Los dos se dieron placer mutuo. Se besaron con muchas ansias, besos robados salvajes...Las lenguas de ambos danzaron. Se subió encima de su espalda y comenzó a besarla, después ella rodó por el sofá y la sabana egipcia de color oro, y entonces no supo como pero ya estaba tomándolo del brazo para acercarla a el y besarla. La mirada de deseo estaba en ambos ojos.

Le acaricio las piernas y subió sus manos, tocando cada parte perfecta de su cuerpo, subió su rostro y comenzó a besarle el cuello...Ella soltaba leves gemidos, y pero en ningún momento dejo de someterlo a el tambien de placer, con sus delicadas manos acaricio el cuerpo masculino que estaba encima de ella...Todo se quedo en un acoston, sintió que estaba vacía al final.

Levanto una de sus cejas, era como si todavía viera su cuerpo seductor sobre el sofá alistándose para irse, una hermosa modelo de su agencia...Una un poco nueva, la que nunca pudo tragarse su orgullo y complacerlo ahora estaba ahí, arreglando su zapatilla de un tacón alto, alta igual que el. Dejo la copa sobre su escritorio e intento acercarse para volver a intentar seducirla, se acerco de manera peligrosa esta vez el deseo no afloraba en su mirada, ella estaba un poco aburrida por así decirlo la poca oscuridad que habia en la oficina era un poco lúgubre, el se acerco a tomar sus labios pero ella la rechazo. Se sentó sobre el sofá color anacarado, y entonces ella se acerco a su espalda...Arrogancia fue la que sintió.

El caos regresaba a sus emociones, y entonces ella le beso el lóbulo de la oreja, la mordisqueo un poco dejándolo con excitación...

-Adiós...-fue lo que ella susurro después, estaba un poco molesto pero ese masaje que ella hizo con sus labios en su oreja fue lo que lo dejo más tranquilo-

-Te llamaré-el tambien le susurró mientras después ella sonreía y lo dejaba pensar. Acomodo su camisa que estaba desabotonada, sonrió... ¿Llamarla?, tal vez ¿Porque no? fue una deliciosa tarde que se podría repetir, entro a su cuarto que estaba detrás de un librero y se cambio para después irse a su departamento. Segundo al mando de lo que pasaba con las modelos, es como el se hizo su ídolo-

Y sin darse cuenta por toda esa noche no dejo de pensar en ella, tal vez se estaba clavando muy pronto en su corazón. Con su sensual cabello oscuro, y sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate...Y su cuerpo...Sus piernas y esos eróticos labios que lo hacían desear besarlos...Cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba que el agua le cayera sobre su cabello oscuro, ¿Desde hace cuanto que no se aburría con una mujer? Tal vez desde hace mucho...Desde hace mucho.

Es como si volviera a la realidad, sentado de nuevo en su habitación...Recordándola, ¿Qué tanto la habia extrañado? Mucho aunque después de ella vinieron más. Se convirtió en una adicción querer hacer los mismos movimientos que hizo con ella, estuvo meses sin satisfacerse completamente con otra mujer...Y sentía que su cuerpo le ardía con tan solo pensar en ella.

_  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
_

Ese "amor" lo tomo como víctima, desde que ella dijo adiós nunca se imagino que fuera un adiós definitivo...¿Qué habrá sentido con el? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien que la hiciera gritar como lo hizo con el?. Casi siempre el era el que decía adiós antes de ella, pero cuando ella dijo adiós fue como si su corazón se rompiera enfrente de el, y el tampoco tuvo la suerte de despedirse de ella.

Se quedo perturbado con su recuerdo, la llamo muchas veces para repetir la experiencia pero ella fue inteligente y le dio otro teléfono...En sus papeles aparecía número privado, dejo de pensar en ella y busco más aventuras repitiendo esa ocasión con las demás, grave error...Nadie la igualaría.

Ya habían pasado exactamente unos cinco meses, y en su memoria esa vez era como si hubiera pasado ayer. Tal vez encontró un trabajo mejor de modelaje, extraño ellos le pagaban muy bien, y el no tuvo opción le tubo que decir adiós sin querer por supuesto.

Maldijo su nombre...Su recuerdo, su piel...

Se fue a acostar pensando en el mañana. Dejo que su mente vagara en el mundo de sus locos sueños. Y cuando estaba por ver el rostro de la hermosa mujer que estaba debajo de el, el despertador sonaba...Murmuro una grosería y después lo apago con fiereza, se metió a bañar para irse sin desayunar...Con su carro último modelo color negro fue que llego a su trabajo. Lo estaciono y subió por el elevador para llegar al primer piso del edificio, "Fashion Inc.", no necesito enseñar su credencial, más de la mitad del personal femenino ya lo conoció le guiño el ojo a la primera secretaria y esta se ruborizo, y después fue a su piso el número treinta y cuatro. Le gustaba su piso, miro a su nueva secretaria una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes como una aceituna.

Dejo que le llevara la agenda en su escritorio mientras el iba a saludar a su amigo, al parecer iba a haber otra cosa...Un espectáculo muy esperado para todos, patético ni siquiera se entero el motivo...Apenas lo habia decidido su hermano Sesshoumaru, entro a su oficina y entonces leyó sus obligaciones. Se levanto para marcarle a la agencia, fue apurado a ese piso para revisar a sus hermosas modelos, y tambien con su asistente Mayuni, con la única que no se habia acostado solo porque era casada y estaba esperando un hijo.

-¿Ninguna modelo se ha roto una pierna?-pregunto mientras acomodaba su corbata, paseándose con ella...Y ella siendo envidiada por sus compañeras de trabajo, y el siendo envidiado por muchos de la oficina. Llegaron al piso catorce, donde las modelos pasaban ante ellos con poca ropa y se alistaban para las fotografías que estaban por hacerse, y revisaban que les quedara su ropa de esa noche. Y a el se le figuro verla a ella, pero luego reacciono contemplando todos esos traseros femeninos que se paseaban frente a el-

-Inuyasha, necesitamos tu comentario... ¿Café o Negro?-pregunto el diseñador confundido enseñándole la otra parte de ropa que iba a usar. Su traje era rosa-

-café-confeso mientras entonces revisaba a las chicas, a preguntarles como estaban y entonces vio como se acercaba y entonces la agente de Inuyasha la detenía y dejaba que Inuyasha se fuera a seguir sus obligaciones si algo salía mal entonces ella se haría cargo-

Estuvo viendo en su computadora las personas que iban a asistir, y entonces la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Unos zapatos de tacón delgado estaban ahí haciendo el mínimo ruido, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su trabajo hubiera escuchado sus pisadas antes de que ella abriera la puerta pero no fue así. Y sin darse cuenta la dejo pasar, unos zapatos con un extraño moño de piel en sus zapatillas estas eran de color rosa pálido. El dejo de ver sus papeles, para levantar su dorada mirada y toparse con los ojos castaños que tanto veía en las otras mujeres. ¡No supo que decir!, ahí estaba ella usando un short color azul claro, y una blusa que combinaba con el short de figuras raras...Unos anteojos rosas al igual que el saco que ella llevaba cubriendo simplemente parte de su cuerpo...Ese saco le llegaba como hasta las nalgas, se veía muy bien.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-pregunto mientras ella entraba y entonces hacia que de nuevo el se sintiera extraño, ansioso-

-Claro-respondió sonriendo con malicia. El entonces tubo que luchar contra su deseo, se comprimió-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto con malestar, enojado posiblemente. Kagome se sentó en ese sillón en el que los dos habían tenido un agradable momento de lujuria y pasión. Cruzo de manera sensual sus piernas mientras era observada-

-Al parecer no querías que estuviera a tu lado-dijo ella cruzándose ahora de brazos para levantar una ceja y mirarlo con cinismo-me escogiste para irme a una convención de modelos...Por varios meses Inuyasha-respondió de manera seca y amarga. Inuyasha entonces sonrió con nostalgia era cierto...Habían escogido a las mejores para que no lo estropearan, y la vio a ella...Sin darse cuenta de las formas para conquistarla el se olvido de eso, todo el tiempo supo donde encontrarla y lo habia olvidado por lujuria-

-perdón-dijo el levantándose para acercarse con sigilo a ella y mirarla de arriba abajo, habia cambiado era un poco más delgada y sus senos eran perfectos...Sus piernas más largas, y su mirada era más maliciosa. Se acerco de manera peligrosa de nueva cuenta y la beso, saciando sus instintos introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que ella casi se atragantara y perdiera el ritmo, el pensamiento pervertido de ella fue "su lengua es tan grande..." nada de sonrojo, simplemente la sujeto por la cintura quería repetir de nuevo aquella aventura. Quería volver a cambiar los papeles, ser diferente-

-Estoy trabajando...Querido-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba levemente la entrepierna y se iba...Lo habia dejado con ganas de nuevo-

Se volvió a sentar esta vez irritado, ¿Acaso ella era de esas mujeres que acostumbraban a escapar? Y si era así ¿Por qué? No debería tenerle miedo, era cierto su cuerpo sentía una especie de escalofrío, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No la habia podido sacar de su cabeza, y cada vez que recordaba ese momento era como si su corazón se sintiera vivo...Extraño pero divertido.

Llamo a su secretaria, diciéndole que quería en su oficina a Kagome Higurashi en menos de cinco minutos y si no aceptaba...Que la despidieran...La secretaria, obedeció sabiendo que su jefe no era muy paciente, cuando la encontró se encontraba quitándose los zapatos y entonces la detuvo. Diciéndole que el jefe quería verla, Kagome sonrió con malicia...

_  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night   
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again  
_

Esperaba, cuatro minutos…Un minuto más y ella pasaría a la historia, de nuevo se abrió la puerta y esta vez ella con gracia coloco el seguro. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que tanto deseo desde que lo vio...Lo que su corazón le decía cuando lo vio, conocía las reacciones de su cuerpo...Y la pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué el?

El iba a hacer lo mejor para saciar su apetito, con brusquedad la tomo y la beso. Devorando sus labios, mordisqueando de manera divertida era como si esto lo hicieran todos los días.

-Te he deseado desde que te vi...-le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras ella se dejaba besar. El la estrujo entre su cuerpo, sintiendo los pechos de ella pegarse a su pecho...Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, y dejo que el le besara el cuello y bajara hasta su clavícula. Lamiendo, marcando su recorrido por su piel, ella se quito la blusa dejando su sostén de bordes al descubierto...El la hizo caminar hasta el librero, y entonces con un botón lo abrió haciendo que ambos entraran a su centro de descanso. En donde nunca habia llevado a sus conquistas-

Pero este era un reencuentro de amantes, así que esto estaba permitido. Para su juego de amor. Acaricio su espalda, era tan pequeña ella le quito la chaqueta al parecer ambos estaban necesitados de ambos, el deseo estaba en ambas miradas. Todo se volvía diferente, todo se hacia caliente...Las caricias más profundas, ambos estaban en la cama, deleitándose de sus caricias, rodando en la cama...Iba a hacerle algo para que ella regresara todas las noches a el, ella le beso el mentón mientras el besaba su frente...Le beso con desesperación desde el lóbulo hasta el cuello y fue bajando ella simplemente le acariciaba el cabello...Ambos estaban casi desnudos, ella se levanto para seguir besándolo y el la rodeo con su mano deteniéndose con la otra mano al igual que ella...Dando embestidas aunque no la hubiera penetrado.

Ella le beso el cuello, ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados se estaban dejando llevar.

-He querido repetir esto desde hace mucho Inuyasha...-le dijo ella con la voz llena de excitación...Su respiración era agitada el le saco la tanga mientras ella le quitaba el boxer, excitados los dos...Ambos se unieron, haciéndose casi uno sin apartar sus miradas...Mientras la penetraba beso sus pechos, y los lamió y los mordisqueo le hizo sentir placer infinito. Le hizo el pelo a un lado para besarle más el cuello para sentir más su delicioso sabor. Tal vez ellos jugaban al amor de una manera más lujuriosa como amantes a la luz de la luna, pero el iba a hacer todo lo posible para satisfacerla...Y si eso no resultaba bien entonces iban a pretender sentir lo mismo.-

Cuando las embestidas pasaron de lentas a rápidas, ella estaba soltando gemidos, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar como el quería que lo hiciera.

-Grita mi nombre...Anda-le incito mientras ella sentía que todo en su cuerpo le palpaba-...Nadie te va a oír-le dijo al oído mientras ella sonreía con lujuria y simplemente gimoteaba su nombre en el oído no iba a gritarlo no iba a ser sometida o manipulada, no en este momento. Le jalo un poco el cabello para besarlo aun más profundo...Se subió encima de el, mientras el le masajeaba los senos incitándola a llegar más rápido al primer orgasmo y entonces ella sintió como sus manos heladas se hacían tibias...Grito un par de veces, y entonces se acostó para morder su labio...-

Pronto el se salio de ella, para entonces ponerla debajo de el...Susurrándole cosas, mientras ella simplemente gemía. Más que erotismo lo que pasaba entre ellos, era placer que habían retenido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar, pero...Le gustaba sentirse así, lleno...Ambos terminaron acostados, reflexionando sobre eso, ella no era fácil pero no valía la pena mentir Inuyasha le fascinaba, hacia que fuera así...La hacia actuar así, querer competir contra las demás, le hacia querer ser la única...Los dos quedaron satisfechos, aun estaba reponiéndose, ella boca abajo y el boca arriba...Ella se levanto de nuevo, para ir a echarse un vistazo en el espejo miro su reloj. Las once apenas, era un desastre se acomodo su cabello, ¿Cómo iba a regresar allá? Era obvio que todos iban a sospechar y entonces hablarían de que fue una aventura más para el...

Olía a el...

-¿Qué haces?-fue la pregunta de el al verla mirándose en el espejo. Se veía bien así, le gustaba verla así...-

Ella no contesto, el intento besarle el cuello pero ella dio media vuelta y estaba por irse pero el la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a dar grandes pasos...

-¿Siempre huyes?-le pregunto mientras la tiraba de nuevo a la cama, ahora traía su ropa interior así que lo único que podía pasar era una despedida amistosa.-

-...no siempre-dijo mientras el le daba un beso en la mejilla y la hacia que lo mirara a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados de nuevo estaban llenos de deseo-Me tengo que ir van a sospechar...-dijo quitándoselo de encima mientras iba a recoger su ropa para darle una arreglada, guiñarle el ojo y mandarle un beso para así irse-

Aun se encontraba agitado, pero le gusto sentir esa sensación. Era una bruja, engatusaba y enamoraba...Y nunca se quedaba, ¿Acaso para tenerla siempre iba a ser necesario que ella dijera adiós?

Se sintió orgulloso de si mismo, logro hacerla decir su nombre en la habitación. Logro que ella estuviera saciada, sonrió mientras se cambiaba y se preparaba para darle unos datos a su hermano. Pero tenía duda de eso, ¿Qué iba a pasar después?

_  
This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
_

Aun no podía creer que actuara de esa manera…Pero ese Inuyasha la hacia cometer eso, sonrió con nostalgia ella siempre era la que decía adiós en lugar de el y eso la hacia sentir con dignidad. Veinticinco años y no podía creer que su corazón nunca estuviera roto, cada vez que se acostaba con alguien su corazón se rompía en cambio con Inuyasha era como si supiera que todo estaría bien con el, y nunca le quedaba otra opción que despedirse.

Camino hasta llegar a su camerino se cambio y se alisto. Era todo un desastre, se arreglo un poco s maquillaje y se alisto su peinado. Entro la asistente de Inuyasha diciendo que la iban a necesitar para unas fotografías, nadie sospechaba que algo entre ella e Inuyasha pasara ya que las modelos tenían tanta arrogancia que decían que era imposible, lo que le daba celos era que ese hombre fuera imposible. ¿Con cuantas tendría que competir para adentrarse en su corazón?, se alisto poniéndose un vestido rosa un poco aniñado con un listón sobre su cintura de color tinto unos mayones color carne hasta las rodillas con unas zapatillas tintas muy elegantes...Usaba collares y unos hermosos pendientes, al parecer iba a ser el nuevo rostro de una marca de perfumes.

Llego la maquillista mientras le arreglaba el rostro, le hizo breves cumplidos sobre su rostro, y sobre sus ojos y sus labios...La sombra que le pusieron era de color rosa...Con un poco de delineador negro...Parecía sensual y la vez inocente...Lo que de seguro les iba a gustar a esa marca que no era de cualquier perfumes; Un leve gorro estaba sobre su cabello, y su flequillo hacia que se viera un poco mejor.

-¡Lista!, quedaste bellísima-dijo la mujer mientras los demás dejaban que el abanico le secara la pintura de sus uñas. La arreglaron completamente, ahora cambiaba su imagen la llevaron al estudio en donde estaba una pared verde, con varios artefactos-

-Usaras esto-le dijo Inuyasha mientras, ella se giraba sorprendida. Se sentía nerviosa con el simple hecho de que el iba a estar en su sesión. Tomo el perfume mientras le sonreía de manera discreta. Los demás se preparan para la sesión. En donde el fotógrafo le explicaba como...Hizo la primera pose el cual le pareció perfecta podía usar una especie de barra blanca que estaba ahí...Así que puso ahí el perfume y entonces puso su mentón sobre su mentón de manera coqueta y en lugar de ver a la cámara volteaba a ver el perfume. Les fascino esa fotografía, tomaron varias más un total de más de treinta fotos dedicadas a ella-

Todos aplaudieron habia dado todo un trabajo profesional, y varias modelos habían visto esa sesión y quedaron encantadas y celosas por la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba...Como si en lugar de todas las personas que existían solo existieran ellos dos, Kagome aparto su mirada para entonces ir a cambiarse, según entendía iban a practicar en la pasarela en donde estarían los socios de esta grandiosa empresa...Sinceramente en su otro trabajo le habia enseñado a fingir toda clase de emociones, pasión, deseo, excitación, alegría...Y le enseñaron a sonreír sin que la sonrisa se viera tan tosca o fingida.

Se cambio poniéndose una falda de mezclilla no muy corta, con una blusa y unos tacones mientras que el camión elegante esperaba a las modelos. Ella fue una de las primeras en subir, estaba nerviosa; Al parecer su piel se erizo con el hecho de cómo Inuyasha le hizo el amor, o mejor dicho le dio el perfecto inicio del día teniendo sexo...Sonrió mientras dejaba como todas las modelos platicaban de algo, regreso simplemente por trabajo, y tambien debería de ir admitiendo que fue por el.

-"Inuyasha... ¿Que me hiciste?"-pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro y dejaba que las demás modelos comentaran sobre Inuyasha a sus espaldas. El camión se detuvo y entonces todas comenzaron a levantarse. Ella bajo después de una castaña y ahí vio que estaba Inuyasha platicando con su secretaria, su hermano y otras dos personas. A pesar de que usaba unos lentes oscuros era como si su mirada dorada fuera dirigida específicamente a ella-

Entraron a un lugar elegante habia varias sillas y estaban probando las luces. Todos miraban a las modelos, algo inalcanzable para los trabajadores. El que iba a hacer que este evento fuera sensacional les dijo como debían de caminar, y ensayaron la entrada...Les explico como iba a ser su papel en esta pasarela, cada quien poseía más de dos personajes...Era un simple espectáculo sobre ropa elegante y a la vez informal, nada que ver con la estación del año así como podía ser ropa formal podía ser ropa interior.

Lo hicieron un poco ensayado, pero a la vista de los presentes le resulto magnifico tenían sus lugares...Kagome no habría el desfile lo hacia otra modelo con mayor experiencia, ella lo iba a hacer como lo hacia...De la forma única que todos decían que sobresalía de las demás modelos que se atacaban a las reglas, todas sin duda eran hermosas. Claro, todas eran escogida por Inuyasha y su hermano, les hacían una entrevista...

Llego al final de la plataforma en donde miro a ambos lados y al final a los pocos presentes y después regreso.

-"Hermosa"-fue lo que Inuyasha pensó cuando la vio entrar y perderse entre los adornos que estaban. Quedo pensativo, la deseaba de nuevo...Y eso que ella habia llegado con menos ropa que antes, y ahora que usaba un poco más todavía le resultaba excitante. El ensayo termino hasta tarde hasta que a Sesshoumaru le pareció perfecto, y tambien hasta que los demás estaban cansados con la mirada fría lanzo una mirada a Kagome. Y eso lo hizo enojarse, Kagome era de el...Kagome se acostó con el y no con su hermano.-

-Mayu... ¿Dónde esta el camerino de Kagome?-le pregunto Sesshoumaru a la asistente de Inuyasha le contesto sin titubear y entonces Sesshoumaru dijo que las modelos podían regresar a su camerino y que podían retirarse, Inuyasha se retiro solo porque su hermano se lo ordeno...Pero algo dentro de el le decía que no se fuera, el fue a meterse en los camerinos vio a las modelos estar arreglando sus cosas, y vio como entraba Kagome a uno y después el se apresuro, en cortos pasos logro llegar hasta su camerino cerro la puerta detrás de el haciendo que ella se sobresaltara-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto mientras el se acercaba a ella, y entonces ella daba un paso a su izquierda para alejarse de el, esa mirada dorada era como si la quisiera desnudar-

-Me pareces hermosa-le dijo mientras Kagome levantaba con arrogancia una de sus cejas, lo sabía...Sabía perfectamente que era bella, que gracias a que era muy hermosa estaba donde estaba-

-gracias...-dijo con naturalidad mientras tomaba su bolsa y comenzaba a irse, pero el detuvo su paso-

-¿Cobras por la noche?-Esa pregunta la hizo sentir ofendida, soltó con brusquedad su mano de la de el y lo abofeteo con todas las fuerzas que ella pudo tener. Furiosa se fue dentro del camión con las otras modelos dejando a Sesshoumaru pasmado. Y luego Inuyasha entraba riendo y aplaudiendo con arrogancia-

-Puede ser muy mala...Pero algo la hace especial-dijo Inuyasha mientras Sesshoumaru salía molesto ya buscaría la manera de cobrarle esa bofetada a aquella perra desgraciada-

Mientras Inuyasha se iba a continuar trabajando. Ese ensayo lo entretuvo mucho, pero le hizo sentir bien era como si Kagome le modelara específicamente a el.

**---**

Llego a su casa con un dolor en la cabeza, mientras le ponía un poco de croquetas a su perra y tambien le servia agua...Después ella fue a meterse a bañar se sentía bien para hacer sufrido toda clase de emociones en un solo día. Y su adoración por Inuyasha aumento...

No durmió mucho, se levanto a las ocho siendo despertada por las lamidas de su cachorra y los pequeños ladridos que ella daba cuando su celular estaba sonando, rápido cogio el celular y hablo siendo observada por su cachorra. La comunicación con la otra persona no duro por mucho tiempo, simplemente era una oferta de otra empresa pero ni loca iba a aceptarla, con el dinero que tenía le era suficiente. Acaricio a su perra, mientras esta la seguía de manera juguetona hasta el baño...Se metió a bañar, cerro sus ojos y fingió que Inuyasha era el que la estaba acariciando, no cometió un acto de masturbación o algo parecido...Salio de bañarse, con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, salio y entonces se fue a poner algo no fuera de lo común.

Le dejo suficiente comida a su perra, y tambien agua, se le partía el corazón tener que dejarla...Pero no podía llevársela.

-Vamos mimi-le dijo mientras la cargaba ya que la cachorrita se ponía triste y estaba agachada-te pondré la televisión...-dijo mientras le prendía la televisión de su cuarto y le ponía algo entretenido la perra pareció animarse, así Kagome se fue más tranquila. Salio de su casa mientras tomaba su carro plateado y se iba al lugar donde iba a ser el evento-

Las citaron a esa hora, tal vez las querían tener bien arregladas...Ya que en peinarlas, y maquillarlas se llevaban varias horas.

Llego estacionando su carro, y su estomago rugió un poco de hambre.

_  
I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
_

El evento empezaba exactamente a las seis de la tarde, o bueno a esa hora iban a hacer las llamadas. Se puso su corbata mientras se apresuraba a irse, hizo una llamada y después se apuro a irse necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto no iba a aceptar que se perdiera el dinero que invirtieron todo para hacer más propaganda a su ropa.

No fue uno de los primeros en llegar, vio como todos estaban vueltos locos posiblemente por el evento. Vio que las sillas estuvieran acomodadas de manea ordenada, y entonces miro como las modelos desesperadas esperaban con paciencia a que comenzaran a embellecerlas, y ahí la vio estaba conversando con la encargada de arreglarle las uñas...

-Luces distraído-fue el comentario que Miroku le hizo al sorprenderlo viendo a la hermosa modelo Kagome Higurashi, ¡atrapado!-

-ella me tiene distraído-dijo en voz alta por accidente mientras Miroku soltaba una risita, a Inuyasha no se le hacia divertido así que molesto regreso a sus asuntos en lugar de imaginarse cosas con Kagome.-

Todos esperaban ya impacientes que todo comenzara, las llamadas ya habían sido hechas. Sesshoumaru y el esperaban ansiosos que todo saliera bien, los fotógrafos estaban preparados para tomar fotos...Una música que animaba al ambiente empezó a sonar y la primer modelo salio usando una elegante ropa, y al llegar al centro se quitaba la gabardina color perla para dejar ver un vestido un poco seductor, mostraba una fría mirada y un objetivo...

Y de repente Kagome causo un impacto en el publico, al verla con esa mirada dulce y sonriéndole a los demás siendo diferentes...

-"esta declarado es la ruina"-penso Sesshoumaru pero el público le respondía los saludos y le aplaudía, ella se quito de manera sensual tambien la gabardina negra mostrando un traje muy raro e informal de color café con rosa y sus zapatos altos. Tentando a muchos de los presentes, Inuyasha la miro y ella tambien los miro por varios segundos le sonrió con seducción mientras luego regresaba haciendo un ultimo movimiento y regreso sonriendo, tal vez la despedían pero cuando estaba en la pasarela le gustaba divertirse y dar lo mejor de ella. Después otras la intentaron imitar, la quisieron igualar pero no dio resultado-

Se sorprendió de que a todos les gustara ese espectáculo...Ya cuando todo termino, cuando habia salido otra vez y otra vez regreso a su camerino, exactamente a las ocho...Vio que habia una nota pegada en su puerta...La leyó.

_Te viste hermosa..._

_I.T._

Kagome sonrió como tonta y cuando entro vio que habia un hermoso adorno de flores rojas...se llevo sus manos a la boca, mientras una hermosa sonrisa relucía en su rostro aspiro el suave aroma de las flores y entonces su príncipe azul entraba por la puerta, Kagome se giro y lo vio estaba nerviosa un par de mariposas aparecieron en su estomago...

Inuyasha al verla ahí, se sintió vulnerable y a la vez satisfecho...Ahora ya no quería llevársela a la cama, quería hurgar en su corazón...Inspeccionar sus pensamientos, iba a reparar las cosas rotas que habia entre los dos, de una forma que a ella le iba a gustar. Le haría que pensara en el, iba a hacer que su corazón le perteneciera a el, y el...El como todo un hombre de palabra, le dedicaría sus suspiros y sus sueños a ella.

-Cena conmigo...-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y hundir su rostro sobre el cuello femenino el cual olía a un perfume extraño-

-de acuerdo...-le dijo ella después mientras el se acercaba para besarla. La primera cita con Inuyasha, se sentía nerviosa...-

Le aseguraría que con el todo iba a salir bien, que ninguno de los dos sufriría que la drama esta vez no los acecharía. Y tambien le iba a prometer noches de incontable placer, y nunca la dejaría ir, la tendría a su lado...Su corazón bombeo la sangre con fuerza, llenando su mente de imágenes con ella, imágenes que todavía ni existían...Estaba frente a ella, con esa sonrisa tierna...Dejo de besarla con ternura para acercarla más a el no quería separarse de ella.

Y cuando le hiciera de nuevo el amor, le pondría presión en sus caderas...Hundiría sus dedos sobre todo su cuerpo, le susurraría que ella le pertenecía...Y cuando el roce quemara por cada centímetro...La haría gritar, los dos salieran sin ser acosador por la prensa, todos se preguntaban por su repentina desaparición...La culpable Kagome.

Sonaría imposible pero en esa cena se la paso agradable, comentaron varias cosas...Y hasta hubo un par de confesiones.

-Eres perverso-le dijo ella un poco sorprendida cuando el le confeso algo que a ella le daba pena. Y entonces el sonrió e hizo que ambas miradas chocaran...Acaricio la mano de la chica, mientras la música sonaba.-

Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a bailar un poco, observados por todos...Sesshoumaru jamás se vengo de ella...Inuyasha le restregaba que el era mejor ya que consiguió tener al amor de toda su vida a Kagome. Raro, su primera cita no hicieron el amor, ni tampoco la segunda...Ya no iba a ser erotismo en esta relación...Dos años saliendo, exactamente dos años...

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que pongas mi ropa azul con la violeta-le dijo Kagome mientras arreglaba la ropa, y entonces el llegaba para tomarla por la espalda y entonces ella le daba leves golpes en la mano-Ni lo piense joven Tashio...-dijo ella mientras acomodaba su ropa, pero el tenía sus métodos de que ella sucumbiera a sus encantos, la pego a su pecho mientras le besaba el cuello...Ella con solamente pocas caricias sentía palpitar su cuerpo, se dejo llevar por su novio mientras luego los dos caían a la cama despojándose poco a poco de la ropa-

¿Desde cuando no tocaba a su esposa? Desde la noche anterior, recorrió con sus labios la piel femenina...Hizo que los ojos de ella ardieran de deseo y que en ambas mentes hubiera un caos, ambos quedaron fundiéndose en uno...La tomo de la cintura para levantarla y pegarla a su pecho y darle muchos besos, ella abrió su boca para que el entrara con su lengua, esculcando su boca...Tal vez queriéndose atragantar con un secreto, se le hacia más difícil respirar cuando estaba excitado...Siglo veintiuno todas las modelos eran expertas en las camas, subió por el pecho de su novio mientras acariciaba su pecho, y lo iba besando llego a su mentón y lo beso...

-Eres perversa-le dijo mientras ella sonreía y lo torturaba con placer, ya el se vengaría después.-

La hizo gemir de placer, gritar su nombre...

Ya que ella eso le rogaría que hiciera en todas sus noches de placer...Y ya no se daría la vuelta para irse, al contrario rogaría porque ella durmiera con el...Y viceversa...Ya que este juego peligroso iba a ser muy divertido...¿Cuál juego? El amor.

_  
This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore _

Este amor ya no lo estaba haciendo su víctima, esta vez ella no le decía adiós...

Y el corazón de Kagome nunca se rompió, ya nunca se iba a despedir de ella porque esa noche a ella le propondría matrimonio...E iba a ser la señora Tashio, la modelo con la que iba a tener una aventura y logro ser una aguja en su mente...

La agarro limpiando un par de cosas y la perrita estaba rompiendo un calcetín de el, lego y se puso de rodillas frente a ella...Ella se sorprendió estaba en fachas, e Inuyasha jugando.

-Ya simple levántate-le dijo mientras el negaba y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo. La perrita se fue al sofá para dejar a esa pareja sola-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunto mientras le sonreía con coquetería y ella lo levantaba de la corbata para darle un delicioso beso-lo tomare como un si-era sorprendente la forma en que ambos comenzaron a enamorarse...Saliendo, y divirtiéndose...-

Era feliz...Con trabajo pero feliz...Ambos disfrutaron de ellos nuevamente...Satisfacción habia en esa relación...Satisfacción y deseo...

**Fin**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x demasiado erotico tal vez xD!?**

**Pero bueno estaba viendo e video en mi pc y dice "wow..ke guapo :D" y me puse a imaginar y a imaginar y a escuchar mil veces la cancion y esto salio x.x**

**Espero q' les guste este pekeño fic :D! me dejan reviews eh?**

**Bueno mientras pasan partes de la canción encontraran su traducción...**

**Pero si quieren aquí la tengo :D!**

**La canción empieza desde donde esta en inglés x.x**

**MAROON 5-THIS LOVE así es el nombre de la cancion xD!**

**Bueno U.u ahí sta el lemmon si no les gusta...Pues... :S! no lo lean pero para mi no se me hace muy fuerte o,o...**

**Sinceramente U.u...**

**Si me gusta el lemon y todo pero no me acostumbro a escribirlo aca mashin xD!**

**Traducción:**

_Yo estaba tan alto que no reconocí_

_El fuego ardiendo en sus ojos_

_El caos que ella creaba en mi mente..._

_Susurro un adiós y se subió a un avión_

_Para no regresar jamás_

_Y siempre en mi corazón_

_Este amor me ha pasado factura_

_Ella dijo demasiadas veces adiós antes..._

_Y su corazón se esta rompiendo delante de mi.._

_Yo no tengo opción porque no diré adiós otra vez_

_Yo lo intente todo para alimentar su apetito..._

_Que siguiera viniendo todas las noches_

_Es tan difícil mantenerla satisfecha_

_Jugando al amor como si fuera un juego..._

_Pretendiento sentir lo mismo_

_Ella da la vuelta y se va de nuevo_

_Este amor ma ha pasado factura_

_Ella dijo demasiadas veces adios antes_

_Y su corazón se esta rompiendo delante de mi _

_Y yo no tengo opción porque no diré adios otra vez_

_Yo repararia las cosas rotas_

_Repararia las alas rotas_

_Y te asegurare de que todo esta bien_

_Mi presión sobre tus caderas_

_Hundiendo mis dedos en cada pulgada de ti_

_Porque se que eso es lo que quieres que haga..._


End file.
